Love Panels
by Starladoll86
Summary: Emma is the hotel manager that is hosting a convention for the popular show Enchanting Forest staring Killian. The meet and this start to move from there. Will feature everyone in this three part au story!


_**July 8, 2017 Chicago, IL**_

I pulled into my parking spot right at 5:30am with my half asleep 8 year old right next to me in the car. No matter how excited he was today, it was still a struggle to stay awake the entire drive to the hotel.

It was the same one that I had started working at when I started college courses. It seemed perfect to me to start working there since it was on my way back to my small apartment that I shared with my friend. Those first few weeks were what I had always dreamed my after high school life would be like and it looked perfect to me. Until I found out I was pregnant with a little boy. His father was the boyfriend that decided last minute that he wanted to move south after school to live with his father on the beach. Even at hearing news of the baby on the way, all I got from him was a check and a note wishing them well in life.

My foster family had pretty much shut the door in my face after the announcement saying they weren't surprised by the news. They had always figured I would turn out the same way as my birth parents. Mary Margaret never left my side though. We had been together ever since we first met in middle school and wasn't going to let something like this get in our way. We had agreed to do what we needed to keep us going and raise the little boy with all of our love. There was Mary Margaret's uncle who had raised her though. Her parents died early in her life. Most would say it was from other causes but not her. Her mother became very sick and dies shortly after. It was only Mary Margaret who believed that her father had died from missing her. She believed, unlike me, that true love did exist and it was more powerful than anything.

Her uncle Archie though was the most amazing person that we had ever could have hoped for. He took in Mary Margaret and loved her as his own. It was the type of relationship I had always wished I would find when I lived in the agency home. He was the first adult that hugged me after the news of her pregnancy broke and told us he would be there for all of us no matter what. It was from that moment that he became Henry's grandpa and has been the best to his honorary grandson.

It was hard on her at first but they did fall into their own groove of life. I worked as harder than anyone else in the hotel and opposite shifts as Mary Margaret so one of us was always home with Henry. I finished my classes online for a business management degree 4 years later. After that, I started moving up in the hotel from Housekeeping to Clerk to Clerk Manager and finally Weekend Manager for the whole hotel. It had been my ability to not put up with any crap and planning the small details that helped me get the job as well. All of those things came in handy on weekends like this when we had a convention going on and needed to be on my A game the whole weekend.

I sat in the car for one more second looking at the large building in front of me taking one last breath before the day started. Yesterday was more trying than I had thought it would be. We knew the show was huge and even I was a big fan of it but they could never have predicted having to turn people away because it was sold out. Out of the 8 years I had been working there, not once have they sold out of a convention.

Enchanting Forest was starting its fourth season in the fall and it already had a fandom like none other. A total of 12 of the stars would be coming in during the weekend. Some were only staying for a day while others were here the entire time. Yesterday, we had quite a few of the recurring stars here but today was the first big day as I liked to refer to it. Three of the main stars would be here with three different ones coming in tomorrow. The main couple for the show was going to be there today though; I was mentally preparing for the screams now.

Although I couldn't say too much about that considering I was wearing one of the shirts I bought yesterday right now. It said _Red is my favorite color_ on the white shirt with a silhouette of said couple Red Riding Hood in her cape and Hook in his red leather jacket. And no matter what anyone says, I did not buy my own red leather jacket because of the show. This was just one of the only times I could get away with wearing my jacket with jeans and tennis shoes to work, so I was going to take advantage of it.

"Henry", I pushed his hair around trying to wake him up. "Are you ready to go in?" He was still waking up but I knew the second he saw the inside of the conference rooms he would wake up. He watched the show with me and couldn't wait to meet his favorite star. In his hand was even the picture he drew of Robin Hood that he wanted him to sign.

They headed in through the back employee door and made their way to my office. It was more like a large room that had been made to hold chairs along one wall while the rest of the room was separated into three smaller rooms. The last one held the name Emma Swan on an engraved plaque. It was one of the best moments of my life when I stood there watching them hang it. I felt respectable then that I had actually made something of my career at that point.

Henry plopped himself down in one of the chairs in my office as soon as I opened the door to put my purse away. Sitting on my desk was the plans and information I needed to get through the day. Mary Margaret was an amazing manager but her idea of success was completely different to mine. I needed everything to be written out and have back up plans to every plan. That was why there were two different charts on the top of my clipboard where all of the employees were set to be. Those were combined with the schedule for the day's events plus all the rooms where they were to be held in. Some of the clerks had to be brought in as housekeeping for these events to tidy rooms in between uses. And I had every 15 minutes planned out on my charts; just like clockwork.

Lying next to my clip board were the passes that Henry and I needed to get into everything today plus the name tag I wore that matched the plaque on my door.

"I am going to go get report from M and say good morning the crew. Do you want to hang out here?"

"Yeah, I am just going to close my eyes for a bit longer", as he snuggled farther down in the chair.

"Don't forget to be down in the main room at 8 for the first panel." I said closing the door behind me to let him get just a bit more sleep. Letting him loose in the hotel was one thing i never had to worry about. Everyone here knew who he was and was extend family to him in a way. His first steps were down the back hallway helping stock the housekeeping carts for the next shift.

The lunch room was as big as one of the conference rooms and almost as nice. It had the standard kitchenette area on one wall with tables scattered across the floor. The farthest wall was nothing but windows except for right at the corner where their bulletin board hung. It had all of the info the staff needed including one of the time clocks. The tables had already been filled with the shift that was starting at 6 waiting for the morning meeting from me.

"Good morning everyone", I called walking in and taking a place against the counter to greet the staff. "Yesterday could not have gone smoother than it did. So thank you all so much for that! Today will pretty much be the same but even more chaotic down stairs. We will have every computer opened at the main counters plus two to three clerks standing by for any type of assistance besides the obvious. We do have 32 rooms that will be checking in today that have nothing to do with the convention. The second tier housekeepers will be taking care of the downstairs area all day today. That is where the special meetings, signing, and photo ops will be taking place. Also the two rooms attached to the main hall need to be maintained as well throughout the day. For my housekeepers who are handling the rooms, you guys were amazing yesterday. Just keep doing your thing today. Lastly, for those who haven't picked up your voucher, Ashley has the last of them and the sign off sheet at the main desk. She will be up there all day. If you have any questions or concerns, just radio me."

Everyone broke away then heading to their areas to get the day going. I made a straight line to the smallest conference room they had where was set up as a place for the stars to meet for meals and get their instructions from the convention crew. That is where M was waiting for me and the best coffee.

The room was already filling up this morning. I recognized two of the stars already sitting down eating their breakfast while getting the first couple of assignments. M was taking to one of the crew to get any updates in the corner next to the buffet set up.

"How are we doing this morning?" I asked as she excused herself from her earlier conversation when she saw me walking up.

"Everything is running smooth. Did you really doubt that it wouldn't be perfect when you got in this morning?"

"No but you know that I would rather know the bad now before we get started."

"Yes you do."

I had grabbed my cup of coffee and started looking around while the actress named Ruby was having her makeup retouched while the actor R.J. was eating his breakfast. A few of the other starts had passed in and out of the room while they were there but those were two of the biggest stars of the day. Ruby was half of the main couple that was set to bring in the max number of fans today. While R.J. played Robin Hood… Henry would be freaking out right about now.

"Good morning ladies. Is everything set to go as well as yesterday?" Regina came up to M and I then to go over the convention's schedule. "Everything is in order Ms. Mills. We did have one employee set to work but broke her ankle last week. We do have her area covered though so no slack will come from it." I informed her as she started to ask M a question about the previous night. This was good because it was that second that he walked in and all of my focus went to him.

He was nothing like I had expected and the very same at the same time. It was like he was moving in slow motion to the table where the other two already were. He was just as tall as I had imagined and built like a dream. The jeans he was wearing and the vest with button down shirt fit him like a glove. It was his smile when he saw his friends though that had done me in. I had never seen a more handsome man in my whole life… he looked perfect.

I didn't realize how much I truly had been starring at him until he looked the way I was standing next to the buffet until he locked eyes with her. Quickly, I ducked my head and turned all of my attention back to Regina and M no matter how hard I wanted to find those eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes…

"So I think we have it all in order now. Do not worry about the concert part tonight. The evening crew will be getting here right at 530 tonight to help load up some of the chairs and set up the barrier." M finished as Regina made a final note on her board. "Well if you ladies will follow me, I will introduce you to the three new stars we have with us today." Regina guided us over to the table and I noticed they were all sitting down now.

"Emma and Mary Margaret let me introduce you to Ruby, R.J. and Killian. These two ladies are running the place this weekend. If you have any questions please ask Emma here." Regina had announced but I couldn't help but watch Killian out of the corner of her eye. He rose almost without thinking and held out his hand to shake mine. "It is a pleasure to meet you, love."

Killian

No matter what any of my colleagues might say; I absolutely love these conventions. The chance to get to talk and meet the fans plus travel is the best according to me.

I had my alarm set for 5 that morning knowing I needed to be downstairs around 6. The convention crew had everything already laid out waiting for me when I arrived late last night. Literally all I had to do was shower and get dressed. Although I came straight from the last shoot yesterday morning to the airport so I was in need of a really good shower. I wouldn't even be sort of surprised if I still had some eye liner on.

The phone was ringing just has I had gotten out of the shower for my 10 minute warning call from Regina. She was a giant pain sometimes but always efficient. Maybe that was some of the appeal she gave for R. J. to fawn over her. Once dressed and ready to go, I made my way down to the basement floor where I was directed from there to the back way of the conference room where their version of a break room was set up.

As soon as I walked in I saw Ruby and R.J. getting ready for the stage and breakfast. "Good morning ", I announced smack and kiss on the cheek for them. "Morning, you have to try some of this coffee. It might even be better than Granny's" R. J. replied earning a swat from Ruby. "Don't let her catch you saying that." The conversation had gone on from there but I had spotted my own form on an angel. That is if angels wear Sperry's with tight jeans and one of the promotional shirts they were selling. Even her long golden hair had part of it braided along the crown like a halo while the rest fell down her back in curls.

Next thing I knew, I was falling into the chair next to Ruby starring at this beauty before me. "Are you ok mate?" R.J. asked and I couldn't think of any way to respond before Regina was walking towards us with her and another woman. "Emma and Mary Margaret let me introduce you to Ruby, R.J. and Killian. These two ladies are running the place this weekend. If you have any questions please ask Emma here." Without even giving my body permission, I was standing up holding my hand out to the blonde named Emma. "It is a pleasure to meet you, love."

"Uh, believe me the pleasure is mine. I am a big fan of the show as well as the day manager. Mary Margaret here is the evening manager and you will see her again later tonight. I will be floating around here all day if you need anything. I am also going to try to catch as many of the panels today if I can. As you can tell… big fan", as she pointed to her shirt. Ruby jumped up then to give the blonde a hug. "Well at least we have the same great taste in colors! I am so excited to be at this convention. I actually grew up in St. Louis so this is kind of awesome!" "No way! I grew up not far away from there." Emma had replied just as Ruby linked arms with her and headed out the door.

"What was that?" R.J. looked over at me confused by my behavior. "She is breathtaking", was all I responded with before standing up to get some of this amazing coffee.

"You should ask her out."

"I am only here until the morning. I leave for the airport at 630. That isn't enough time for a proper date." I tried explaining to him but I just wasn't listening since already was thinking of ways to spend as much time with her.

We were making our way to the area behind the stage. There were a few crew members that were there from the convention and some hotel employees. The one that seemed out of place was a young boy standing next to Leroy who was running the sound equipment.

"Have you a partner today?" I asked Leroy as the boy turned around and dropped his jaw. "Y-you are Hook and Robin." The young lad became speechless at seeing us. It was always great meeting the younger fans.

"Yes we are young sir and who might you be?"

"The name is Henry. My mom works here so I got a full pass to everything here." He said holding out his badge that hung around his neck.

"Why look at that, our young friend is holding my picture not one of our Captain." R.J. was bragging trying to wound me. "Are you going to watch our panel?" I asked him while R.J. was signing the picture.

"Yep and then I have to check in with my mom at the signing room where you guys are supposed to be."

"Well, why don't you show us the way when we are done?" I asked loving the way the young lad got so excited.

"Really? That will be so awesome!"

"Please welcome to the stage Killian, R.J. and Ruby!"

I was trying my best to focus the whole time I was up on stage with the panel but I just couldn't help it. My mind kept wondering back to the beautiful woman I had just met. The woman who barely spoke a dozen words to me but was already craving more from her.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight in the real world?" A fan asked "I believe anything is possible" Ruby answered.

"I'm more of the love is something that needs to grow and work with" came R.J.

"I starting to believe in it" I answered with Emma still on my mind.

Emma

"What is your favorite way to spend a Saturday night?" A fan had asked the panel. Killian was the first to answer this time. "Pretty much just staying home catching up on favorite shows or going hiking is the big ones for me." R.J. chimed in then to add to the answer. "There is a reason none have you see many pictures of him just around when not filming. He is a total homebody. If it weren't for us dragging him to a pub once in awhile, you would think he never did anything after work." "I would try to argue but it is true. I would rather be home than out "clubbing" with these lot."

His answer left a smile on my face and figured it would be best to duck out now before he answered any other questions perfectly.

I was making rounds through the basement and lobby levels to make sure everything was on track after sneaking out of the hall. There was a small issue up at check in but I had it handled pretty quickly. The younger girl Ashley was on top of it before I even got there. There was quite a bit about her that mirrored me at that age. The next place to check out on my list was the autograph area. All three stars from the panel would be coming down here in just a bit to sign whatever the fans would bring them.

I made it to the lowest room to find my staff already had the tables set up next to each other. They were even complete with the tablecloths, markers, and photos the convention crew had brought with them. Everything was right on schedule I thought as I heard voices coming down the hallway.

"Have a seat at your designated table. They are lining up the first of the fans now and should be heading down here in 5 minutes." Regina was explaining as they entered the room. What was surprising to me though was seeing Henry walking and talking to his two favorites Hook and Robin.

"So you guys really get to do your own stunts?! That is so cool!" He shrikes.

"Oh it really is lad. That is the best part of the day when we get to sword fight."

"Or shoot the bow", R.J. added in.

"Hey Henry, what are you doing?" I asked walking up to them. "Oh hi mom. I'm just hanging out with the guys." He said trying to sound his coolest. Killian just stood there next to Henry and I while the others moved around the room.

"So this brilliant young lad is your boy?" I smiled looking down at Henry.

"He sure is." Henry smiled widely before running back over to R.J. to quiz him some more.

"I was thinking that maybe I could join you and Henry for lunch today? I was told the hotel has amazing food here." "Well I don't know about that. I don't get to travel and eat at exotic places like you but I must say it is pretty great. We usually just sneak away to my office for lunch though. It isn't exactly a five star lounge there." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "I could care less about that love. I just want to spend some alone time with you and your boy."

I could not contain the smile that was spreading across my face. Not only was there a man who wanted to spend some time with me but also with my son. Most find out about Henry and disappear like a magic trick. So how it possible is this unbelievable man would want to be in our company compared to others? Maybe it wasn't just me that felt something every time we have seen each other today.

"I have to go around and check on everyone while you are busy in here. Once everything is in order, I will be back with lunch for the three of us. Any preferences?" He thought about it for less than a second. "I would kill for an amazing burger." I couldn't even try to contain my giggle at that. "I think I can manage that." I said before turning to head out of the room.

I made my normal pass that I have taken every day since becoming a manager. Starting with the kitchen to see if everything was on track with the guest orders and the buffets need for the convention. This time I needed to place an order for lunch. It was hard ignoring the looks the kitchen staff was giving me knowing something must be up. It was then time to stop by the check in desk, the gift shop, and lastly the housekeeping crew up stairs.

The head housekeeper was Blue and had been there even when I had just started. Her real name was BlueBelle and was almost like the grandma everyone wished they had. The advice she gave was always out of love and though critical at times, always valued.

"How is it going Blue?" I asked marching up to her cart as she was pulling some new towels out. "You mean since the last time you were up here 90 minutes ago? Everything is fine dear. Don't you have other things to be tending to rather than if I have these floors covered or not."

"Well I guess I could go check in the convention crew again to make sure they have everything in order."

"Honey you and I both know I know everything that goes on in these walls. Don't you think it would be better to go spend some time with that man of yours? I mean he is only here until first thing in the morning." I started chewing on my lip at the thought of this. No matter how I felt or what he might have felt, he was leaving before dawn in the morning. It was kind of like swallowing a rock. The idea that he was leaving in a few hours was almost heartbreaking. It didn't matter how I felt or what he might feel about me, today was it. They would always only be friends. "You are right. Thanks Blue."

I returned back to the autograph room just as the last fans were getting their autographs carrying lunch with me. "Ok you all have 35 minutes until you next event." Regina said ushering R.J. out the door while Ruby turned to her phone heading the direction of the buffet set up. "Are you boys ready to go?" I asked as they both followed me out the door

Killian

The lunch was amazing. I was having the best time sitting on this small couch in her office while Henry sat at her desk. "So what your lad is really saying is all I have to do is buy you a grilled cheese and I would win your affections?" I nudged her leg at this since she had started to look down and blush without anyone seeing. "I would say it takes a little more than that."

We all started to laugh a bit at that when there was a knock on the door. "I was told you lot would be hiding in here." R.J. announced walking in. "I am on my way to the photo ops part of the day. It would be super helpful if I had a wise young man to help me out with this. I would hate to be made a fool and was hoping this young lad would help me keep my cool status."

"What do you say Henry? Would you want to help him out?" I asked as Henry was already running out the door with R.J.

"Bye mom and Killian"

"Bye sweetheart"

"Bye lad. He really is a fine young man."

"Thank you. I like to think I did a pretty good job with him. Ms and her uncle helped out a lot too though. Not sure where I would be without them."

"I have no doubt you wouldn't be anywhere but here. From what I have seen, you are very take charge with no easy option."

"Really? Sometimes I feel it is just a show. That I'm just lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with you Emma. I can read from you that you haven't had the easiest cards given to you but you win every time. You are a fighter and they win it all in the end."

I meant every word I said to her no matter if she believed me or not. She was stunning and brilliant in my eyes. Every word just seemed to add to her amusingness.

"Go out with me tonight" the words fell out of my mouth before it registered.

"What?"

"I would love it if you could go out with me tonight. Really it would just be room service in my suite because I couldn't leave here without a parade. But I would love to spend this evening with you."

She was thinking about it far longer than I would have liked but I didn't care. It was vital to spend every second with her.

"It can only be for tonight. Nothing beyond that; no contact at all. Because there is a chance I could fall entirely for you if I let myself. But it is only a one night thing and it has to stay that way. Or I won't survive it."

"You have my word love. Just this one date for this one night. Meet me at my suite at 7." I said before leaning over to place a quick kiss on her cheek. I was out the door the next second to head back to the make shift stage built for the panels.

Emma

"'Ello?"

"Ms! Can you bring my short red dress with you when you come in?"

"Uh sure but why?"

"Well I might be having a date tonight with Killian Jones in his hotel room at 7."

"Ahhhhhhh! Omg! This is so amazing! Yes of course I will bring it in. Don't worry about anything! I have got you covered!"

"Thanks Ms"

I hung the phone up and went and did another walk through the hotel before heading back to convention sound guy. "How is it going back here Leroy?"

"Everything is good back here. We have two more panels and then the concert tonight. All of it is going smoothly sister. You are doing a great job."

"Thank Leroy" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the housekeeping stock room in the back.

"I had a feeling I might find you in here Blue." I announced walking in to find her already stocking the carts for tomorrow's shift. "This is my thing I do dear. What are you doing down here is the real question? My rooms are done so it isn't that. It could be the fact that you need me elsewhere but your crew is too good for that. It could be that something major came up that you weren't planning except you have 3 back up plans for everything. So it must be that you are wondering if tonight a good idea is."

My jaw had dropped for the millionth time for the day. "I will stop being amazed by your skills one of these days. It's crazy for me to go through with this right though?! I mean we only met today and it can only be one date this evening. Nothing good can come from this."

I had sat down on one of the extra chairs that were stored in the stock room. "What makes you think no good can come from this? How can spending an amazing night with a dream come true guy be a bad thing?" Blue asked coming to sit next to her makeshift daughter.

"I can't handle the unknown. If I go, I couldn't control my heart and I might fall. What is the point of falling if it can't last?"

"Most people never have one night with a true love let alone forever. So you should go. That way you can always look back and know that you had a perfect son, an amazing job, and the best night of your whole life."

I knew she was right. No matter what could come with tomorrow, I had to live for the moment tonight. "Thanks Blue. I just need to call Archie and see if he can take Henry tonight."

"Ha, yeah like he would really say no to that!" Blue laughed while we finished up stocking the carts.

Killian

"Thank you everyone and we will see you next year!" Ruby shouted as we walked the short distance towards the back stage behind the curtain. Henry was standing by one of the small tables waiting for me to finish. "Hey there. Did you come to see the last panel?"

"Yes but also to say thanks for everything today. I'm getting ready to leave with my grandpa but wanted to say bye."

The young boy hugged me then with which I returned the hug graciously. "It was an honor to meet you today Henry."

"Do me a favor, don't break my Mom's heart tonight." He pulled back to look the adult square in the eyes. "You have my word" He was off with a wave at the heading the direction of the lobby.

"Good luck tonight Killian. I hope it all works out for a great evening."

"Thanks Ruby"

I got the all clear from Regina that all the fan events where done and the night was mine. After stopping by the kitchen to secure a wide range of dinner options, I ran back to my suite to get ready for the night. A shower and mood setting was a must for this evening. Setting up my music while thanking the heavens I decided to bring one nice suit for the trip.

"It is going to be fine", I kept repeating running around the main room getting everything in its proper lace. It was the third time I moved the table when there was a knock on the door.

I moved to open it taking one last breath in before seeing her on the other side. "You look stunning Swan", and she did. The dress was form fitting but flattering to her with matching heels. Plus her golden hair was hanging down all around in the wavy curls they had this morning. There was not another word I could think of to describe the mood. So I did the only thing left to do in my mind.

I kissed her!

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry love. I have wanted to do that all day and could no longer resist."

Emma continued to touch her lips as soon as mine left hers. "Don't apologize. It was amazing. Kiss me again."

I didn't waste any time in giving her the request. It was shortly after though her stomach started to growl letting them both know dinner was getting cold. "Maybe we should eat something first and the return to this."

"Lead the way Captain." Emma motioned but I just grabbed her hand in mine and led us on with a faint moan at her nickname for me.

We were standing on the deck that joined to my suite watching over the town as the wind made the temperature just right. The city below us was still alive and buzzing but was far enough for our own bubble to be intact. It was the perfect way to be wrapping up the night by leaning against the railing looking out to see all the lights shining.

"It is so pretty here. Not as good as Vancouver but close." I breathed in taking in the whole scene. "I do have a thing for trees and mountains though."

"It sounds amazing", she mused.

"You should visit sometime love."

"I thought you agreed to this being a one date thing."

"It is called wishful thinking. I would love nothing more than the chance to show you around my work."

She just gave me a brilliant smile turning to face me before ducking her head back away.

"Dance with me"

"What?"

"Dance with me"

"There isn't any music playing."

"Then we will just move alone to the sound of the city."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms while starting to sway with the wind. All the nerves in my system were alive. I could feel her energy flowing around us. It almost felt like something that could be love. It shouldn't be possible after one day and knowing that this would end in a blink. But I couldn't deny it. It was love I was feeling all day and this dance was just lighting up what was already there. I guess my answer of love at first sight was spot on.

"Wise man say... only fools rush in... but I can't help falling in love with you..." I had started to softly sing in her ear as we continued to dance. "What are we doing? I have to leave soon." Emma asked me continuing the dance. "Stay with me tonight."

"I'm not looking for a one night stand Killian. Not with you."

I pulled away to look in her eyes by placing my hands on opposite side of her face. "It won't be a one night stand love. It will be one magical night that neither of us will ever forget."

She stood there trying to think of every possible downside but she couldn't think of a single one.

"Ok"

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the suite towards the bedroom.

I woke up in the morning as my alarm went off at 545. After turning it off, I looked around to find the goddess that made my day yesterday. All I found though was a note lying on her pillow.

Killian,

Last night and really all of yesterday was amazing. I had always known of love at first sight because of Henry but you have shown me a new type of it. Thank you for that. I have always been guarded until you showed up. Last night was perfect and I will remember it forever. Have a great trip home and I will look for you next year.

Emma

As soon as I finished reading the note, I was up getting dressed to go find her. I had to see her again this morning. It was when I was putting my shoes on that my phone started to ring.

"What is it Smee?"

"They moved the scene up to 6p tonight sir. I got you on the earlier flight back but it leaves in 30 minutes. You need to leave now. There is a car that will be at the employee entrance in 2 minutes waiting to take you."

"Thank you Smee"

I wasn't going to be able to talk to her but I could leave her a note. Quickly, I found one of the hotel note cards and wrote everything down. After that, I grabbed the rest of my stuff and headed out the door.

It was at the back door where I ran into Regina.

"Regina! I am on my way out the door to catch my plane. Can you give his to Emma please?"

"Yes of course"

I nodded to her and turned back towards the door when I heard her laugh from one of the side rooms off the main hallway. There she was amongst some of the hotel employees. Her smile was wide and she looked glowing. It was true that she was my own, personal angel. "Talk to you soon my love", I whispered before I ran out the door after hearing the car honking for me.

 **I do not own OUAT! This was just an idea I had for an AU story after going to one of the conventions this year. I hope you guys liked part one of three. I will be posting them ASAP because I am so excited about it! As always, please like or comment!**


End file.
